User blog:WendigoLamet/Money Money Money (Tyresse Version)
Original Lyrics by Abba! Video Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uP0sC_s5EfE 3 of the 4 Tyresse siblings always stood back against the kitchen of their shared apartment that their youngest sibling Beth had bought for them. They had split the rent 4 ways and looked for a way to pull money out of people through scams or working small jobs for their old boss until Rico turned up and said there would be no money for killing or doing jobs. And when Beth’s soldier boyfriend showed up she moved in with him. And when he went off to the war it began that each night the siblings would crash in her apartment to stop any further breakdowns of Beth because of the fact she was deathly afraid of fire and the dark. ' ' This particular night they were playing cards in the small kitchen as Beth came through from her bedroom where she slept alone and sometimes with her older brother Taylor holding out the papers signifying that the bills came through. “I added everything up with groceries included and that leaves 5 dollars for us all to split meaning we all get….1 dollar and 50 cents….” she huffed out gazing across at her siblings Yelena and Jonathan. ' ' Yelena was getting treatment by a physiatrist for some unknown thing that she had wrong with her, but to calm herself down she wrote songs and played the piano maybe to catch the attention of her parents and get praised. Jonathan was a soon to be father and his pregnant wife was expecting any time now so that meant that she was in the hospital due to complications with their new son coming along so he spent most of his days scrambling by to pay for his wife’s hospital bills. Taylor, wasn’t there….He tried to become a soldier but due to his inability to keep himself from losing his sanity he decided to withdraw and was currently out until he trotted through the door grinning, “Siblings I have an announcement. We might not be broke soon after all…” All 3 of them looked up from the bills and widened their eyes, “How?’ Beth blinked wide eyed. “Let me explain dear siblings…” '-Musicalllll01:38, March 17, 2019 (UTC)~~-' '“I work all night, I work all day, to pay the bills I have to pay.” Taylor put his hands behind his back waving around a dollar bill and over exaggerated trying to make his siblings feel bad as they all rolled their eyes and said, “Ain't it sad…” Taylor put his hands down on the table and then slinked behind Beth beginning to massage her shoulders, “And still there never seems to be a single penny left for me.” she knew his pain and looked up, “That's too bad.” Yelena stood up from this putting her arms around the siblings saying, “In my dreams I have a plan...If Beth or I got us a wealthy man…” She grinned down at her and then Beth stood up imagining something beginning to spin around putting her hands out enjoying the wind sweeping through her hair, “I wouldn't have to work at all, I'd fool around and have a ball..” All of them looked at each other and then at Johnathan who seemed to be blank until he grinned getting up out of his seat. They all put their hands up in the air and walked in a circle, “Money, money, money. Must be funny.” Taylor picked up a fake plastic crown from the side of the table from one of the local arcades turning around and said, “In the rich man's world.” Jonathan picked up the money from the table throwing it in the air and Yelena put her hands out adding, “Money, money, money. Always sunny. In the rich man's world” Beth took the crown putting on some fake pearls from the edge of the counter, “Aha aha, All the things I could do.” Taylor took the crown back spitting at her and growling, “ If I had a little money. It's a rich man's world.” Taylor put his elbows on the table thinking of something for a moment, “A person like that is hard to find but I can't get them off my mind.” Yelena flicked his head grinning, “Ain't it sad..And if he happens to be free I bet he wouldn’t fancy me.” Beth wiped her eyes once more feeling sympathetic, “That's too bad…” Johnathan then came up with the final plan, “So we must leave, We’ll have to go. To Las Vegas or Monaco. And win a fortune in a game, our lives will never be the same….” After all looking at each other they all burst out laughing and Beth threw the pearls up in the air, “Money, money, money. Must be funny. In the rich man's world. Money, money, money. Always sunny. In the rich man's world.” ' Category:Blog posts